


All or Nothing

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [14]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bets & Wagers, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dresses, M/M, Medical Kink, Nurses, Spanking, Teasing, dr niccals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desperate attempt to get all of his money back, he had wagered that if Murdoc won he would do anything that Murdoc said for a day. Now that he is actually having to go through with the deal, he is seriously regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a guest going by Gorillazlover because they're sweet and keep sending me more requests. <3

2D glares at his reflection in the mirror as he fidgets with the hem of his nurse's dress. He tries to pull it down further to cover up the pink panties that are riding up and giving him a wedgie.

"Get out here, 2D," he hears his boyfriend call from the other room.

The blue haired singer growls quietly in annoyance, pulling his stockings up to his thighs. The dress is way too small for him. He could not bend over to fasten the clasp on his black dress shoes without his ass being exposed to the cold air behind him.

He did not think it would be this bad when he made the deal with Murdoc. They had been gambling on billiard games and after the fourth game, 2D had nothing left to bet. In a desperate attempt to get all of his money back, he had wagered that if Murdoc won he would do anything that Murdoc said for a day. Now that he is actually having to go through with the deal, he is seriously regretting it.

He huffs at his reflection in disapproval, pulling the dress down so it just barely covers his underwear. Then, he walks over to the bathroom door, opening it and stepping out nervously.

"Took you long enough," Murdoc says with a sly smirk. The older man sits on the bed, fully clothed and grinning.

"I hate you," 2D snarls, face hot with a blush from embarrassment as he makes his way over to his lover.

"No, you don't," the bassist corrects him with a chuckle and an evil smile, "Now go lean over the desk."

The singer huffs out in exasperation before begrudgingly heading toward the desk in the corner of the room and muttering, "You've got to be kidding me, Murdoc." He leans over the desk, hands on either side of his head. His face heats up even more as he feels the cold air ghost across his bottom and he thinks about how his ass is being exposed to the man across the room.

Murdoc grins crudely, standing up and undoing the button and zipper of his pants as he walks toward his lover. "Call me Dr. Niccals."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here's another chapter. There will be two more short chapters so I'm basically just writing a full sized one shot over the course of a few weeks haha.

2D breathes heavily, squirming helplessly against the surface of the desk. His face is red in embarrassment and he is struggling to keep quiet.

Murdoc stands behind the singer, smirking down at him. He has the hem of the dress lifted up to expose the others ass, licking his lips at the sight of 2D's pink underwear. He has been tracing his fingers up and down the other man's panties, murmuring out compliments to him for several minutes now without giving him any sort of stimulation.

"Damn, you're gorgeous like this."

2D's breath hitches as the silk of his panties is finally pulled to the side to reveal his asshole to the man behind him.

Murdoc cannot help but chuckle as he presses a slick finger to the rim of 2D's entrance, rubbing up and down it gently and teasing the puckered hole. He grins at the way that the younger man squirms against the hard surface of the desk, whining in need for some sort of contact. "Hold still, bird," he smirks and lays a brief swat against the other's thigh.

"Mudz- ah-" he trails off at the slight sting, then takes a deep breath to compose himself. "I mean-... Doctor Niccals," he laughs a bit breathlessly at the ridiculous title before moaning as he feels the digit enter his hole. "Ah... finally..."

Murdoc chuckles quietly as he moves the finger in and out of 2D's entrance slowly, drawing quiet, breathy moans from the singer. He grins cruelly and after a few more thrusts, hooks his finger downward to press against the other's prostate. 2D writhes in pleasure, pushing his hips back into the contact.

"Oh god, Mud- Doctor Niccals," he whines pathetically. He had stopped caring how silly the name sounded as he began to babble it out repeatedly while Murdoc continued to rub at his prostate. He felt a second finger enter him quickly, and not a minute later, a third was inside of him. He squirms and moans with the pressure, pushing his hips back as much as he can. The building pleasure of his near release was beginning to become too much.

Just as the blue haired man thought that he could not take anymore, he felt the fingers leave him suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REviews?

**Author's Note:**

> get it? ... cuz he got his phd so he could be called dr niccals... In... rise of the.. ogre... okay im done. 
> 
> Any more?


End file.
